Educational Attraction
by the bookworm fiend
Summary: Rose is starting her first semester as a teaching assistant. Instead of meeting the teacher she had assumed she will be working with, she comes face to face with the Godlike Dimitri Belikov. With neither of them able to deny their attraction to the other, will one of them give in to their desires? Can the Cold Dimitri thaw to the passion he sees in Rose? Can Rose admit to Trust?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. Please be kind. Not too sure where I'm heading with it so far. All suggestions are welcome. **

The early morning sun was shining as Rose was running quickly through the courtyard on the way to her first meeting with her new Boss. A meeting she was now late for. Rose could also trust her luck when it came to early morning meetings. Everyone loved them but her and it was obvious that her new instructor did too.

While she was trying to make her way to her meeting(in the quickest way humanly possible of course), Rose used the time to check a few things off of her mental checklist. Despite waking up 45 minutes after her now broken alarm clock had made it's attempt at stirring her from her sleep, she had still managed to shower, dress herself in what she hoped would be a nice but casual outfit and find the time to apply a small amount of makeup.

Dressed in some blue jeans and a turquoise scoop neck t-shirt, a cropped black cardigan and some black sandals, Rose had chosen to let her dark brown hair fall in waves down her back. She had applied a small amount of mascara and lipstick but needed no more than these two items thanks to her smooth tan complection(she often found herself praising the higher powers for not sticking her with the pasty and sunburn prone skin of her mother).

As she continued checking items off her checklist, Rose pulled out her phone to couble check the meeting room which was of course on the complete opposite end of the campus to her accommodation.

This year Rose would be taking on a position as a Research/Teaching assistant in addition to finishing her degree. Having excelled predominantly taken history subjects as part of her Arts degree, Rose decided to continue on as a research assistant whilst attempting to write a thesis of her own.

Having taken world history as part of her degree, Rose looked forward to assisting Dr Sonja Karp run the unit this semester as she had considered the older woman to be one of the main influences in her decision to continue her interest in history. As Rose made her way down to corridor past the lecture halls to one of the smaller classrooms, Rose checked her watch and found that to her relief she was only 10 minutes late. She knew this would in no way bother Sonja.

The only problem with this was that as Rose frantically burst into the small room(not in the most graceful manner either) was that Sonja was not who she found to be seated at the Desk in front of her. Instead Rose had come face to face with one of the most astoundingly angelic faces she had seen in her entire life.

Rose was breathing hard after her impressive dash across campus and impressive was being modest considering Rose was also a fairly good sprinter from her track and field training, and stared in a fairly bewildered manner at the Demi-god - no, actual god that was standing in front of her as her heart did a little flip in her chest. She took in all his facial features from his chiseled and defined jaw line and chin to his Chocolate brown eyes and tan complexion and his Silky locks of shoulder length dark hair which was pulled into a carefully messy ponytail. She hadn't even taken the time to look at the rest of him yet but when she did her heart nearly did another flip. His body was lean and hopefully as Rose imagined, chiseled to perfection. Wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows accompanied by dark grey trousers which hugged his defined hips in an incredibly sexy manner, Rose thought she must have been dreaming as she stared at what she imagined was perfection at it's finest.

After Rose had finished studying him, which she realised had probably taken far longer than would have been polite, Rose felt a slight blush start to creep onto her cheeks having though that she must have barged into the wrong room. "I-I-I'm sorry! I must have the wrong room. I thought I was meeting Dr Sonja Karp here at 7:30(an ungodly time by Rose's standards) but I guess I must have gotten the details wrong…." she stammered in an effort to not melt into a puddle of jelly at his feet.

"Miss Hathaway - I assume, I do not believe you are in the wrong place but merely quite late and obviously confused about who you're actually to be meeting with today," the God replied in his lightly accented voice that was almost velvet to Rose's ears, he continued on "My name is Dimitri Belikov and I will be the Lecturer for the World History unit this semester. In a last minute change Dr Karp has chosen to move on from her position here."

As Dimitri spoke, Rose could feel heat pooling in her abdomen as she felt the intensity of those bottomless eyes bore into her. She barely registered what he had said about Dr Karp leaving her post. After he finished, they both stood in front of each other as if sizing one another up or in Dimitri's case, checking out the supposedly amazing(and super hot)teaching assistant.

Rose, choosing to defuse the strange tension that had filled the room with humor offered her hand to Dimitri who then took it in his own to shake it and started with "Well Dimitri, it's nice to meet you now how about we get started with this meeting, somewhere out there I'm pretty sure there's a Fresh Donut with my name on it!"

Rose chose quickly dropped his hand after feeling what she could only describe as a small jolt of electricity shoot through her arm which travelled down to join the heat in her abdomen. She then chose to ignore this as well and sauntered over to the desk opposite where Dimitri had set himself up and plonked herself down with her notebook and pen at the ready.

Dimitri, masking his interest in the Springy assistant shot her a look of contempt as he remarked "I've been waiting to start for the last 10 minutes or so. I hope you don't make a habit of arriving late to these weekly meetings". He Strides to his desk with ease as Rose takes in his 6ft7" frame as she takes in the slightly insulting comment along with the shock of his plan to have the meet like this weekly(and at 7:30 am!).

Rose then shoots back a look of frustration at his slightly cocky and somewhat cold observation as she mentally notes that his physical attractiveness must be the only thing great about him as she then opens her notebook to get started with the meeting.

Oh yeah she could already tell that this was going to be one long semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I know they don't seem very long but I'm still finding my 'sea legs' with this whole writing thing. This ones a bit different to the first chapter but as I said I'm still finding my 'style'. I hope you like it. I am not using a Beta at the moment so if there are any major Grammatical errors I apologise in advance. Also, its written in Australian English. Please review! Don't be too harsh :) **

RPOV

I mentally screamed a prayer of thanks as the meeting finally finished and I sauntered off to meet Liss at the Coffee shop. As I was making my way over I got that strange feeling on the back of my need and felt a little exposed as I made my way over. The feeling immediately disappeared as I made my way over to the coffee shop. I shook it off and let my thoughts drift back to the meeting and did a quick recap in my mind. If he hadn't of been so incredibly irresistible to look at and inherently sexy it would have been one of the most mundane meetings of my life! If I hadn't of taken notes I'm almost 100% certain that I would not have heard one thing that man had said.

Although all he did for most of the meeting was make flippant comments about my tardiness, give me a list of tasks that he expects me to carry out each week. along with a list of class times, locations and how early he would like me to arrive before these. He briefly discussed the need to meet up each week to mark papers along with lecture material and course content. I would have fallen asleep if his voice hadn't of sounded so captivating. I would gladly listen to him read the bloody phonebook with that voice! She inwardly shivered thinking of his lightly accented voice as smooth and rich as velvet. She briefly tried to imagine him speaking his native tongue which she had learnt during the meeting, is Russian.

"Rose!" Liss called out to me as I made my way into the coffee shop. I wanted to kiss her and hug her when I saw that she had already ordered my regular. I sat down in front of my plate which held two Donuts accompanied with a Large Cappuccino. I made a mental note that maybe I should start getting coffee _before_ my now regular 7:30 am meetings. I decided against that idea once it occurred to me that I would have to get up even earlier to make that happen.

As I tucked into my meal I found my mind wondering back to Dimitri and how sexy he looked. Despite his apparent rudeness and contempt for me, I still longer to run my hands through that silky hair and imagined his hands running over my body in a possessive but sexy and sinful way. "Stop it!" I thought to myself. I can't have thoughts like that about the man who is for all intensive purposes my boss. I was also slightly embarrassed at myself for feeling turned on before 9 am!

"Rose? Rose!" Lissa kept calling out.

"hmm?" I responded with my mouth still full of donut as I pulled myself out of my warring mind of wanton thoughts about Dimitri.

"Are you ok? You just kind of completely clocked out for a moment there. It was pretty funny. You kind of reminded me of when Christian has to sit through one of my movie choices on movie night." She giggles as she said it.

I scowled at her statement remarking "As if I share any looks in common with your boyfriend firecrotch" before returning back to inhaling my breakfast. I scowled as I heard Lissa snort at that last comment obviously disagreeing.

"ok don't get your thong in a twist over it! How was you meeting this morning?" Lissa continued. I went on to tell her that I had a different lecturer for the semester and we talked about Dr Karp's pretty sudden departure but for some reason I chose not to mention anything about Dimitri other than his name. I don't think I wanted to share my guilty indulgence of imagining how awesome in bed he would be with anyone else. I almost snorted out loud having stunned myself with the mental images of picturing that God completely ravishing my body.

With the lasting feeling of heat pooling in my abdomen once again having been a parting gift of that last mental picture, I knew that it was obviously going to be a long day let alone a long semester.

DPOV

After the temptress of a teaching assistant sauntered out of the room I let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding in. I remember Sonja telling me that I would have a lovely assistant to this semester, I guess she forgot to tell me just how lovely.

I let my mind wander back to her appearance remembering the bow lips painted red, her tan complexion accompanied by light brown eyes and the most amazing hair I had ever seen tumbling in cascades down her back falling to her waste. I almost shuddered to think about her petit body with those curves! She looked athletic but she most definitely had curves in all the right places. Just the thought of those lips had his little 'friend' giving him a little 'salute' as it were. I groaned inwardly as my imagination continued it's 'appreciation' for her god given beauty. In his eyes she was a goddess or an exotic princess.

I tried to remember the last time a woman had stirred this kind of desire in me. Not even Tasha who I almost married had stirred this kind of hunger with in me. I felt unsettled by these feelings and they had thrown me off balance in more ways than one.

I remember my embarrassment at realising how long I had been staring(more like salivating) at her after she burst into the room and I almost recoiled when I thought about my cold demeanor towards Rose which remained for the rest of the meeting.

My insides were at war over the exotic beauty. One part of me was screaming 'She's 22, you're fine! Let's go for it!' while the other part, the reasonable and controlled part of him continued to chastise me for even daring to set eyes on a student in that way. He was really in a war of the mind over this girl.

I was a little surprised at my own suggestion that we meet her each morning for it certainly wasn't necessary but I think that we will keep to the morning meetings for the meantime. Although it certainly seemed like they might get out of control if she does too many more of those cat stretch like yawns or pouts her lips in that cute way she did when I made that remark about her tardiness. She was dangerous to me in a way that she wasn't even aware of.

Oh yes, I thought. I'm in for a long semester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! here is the third chapter of my story. I made it much longer than the first two. In regards to the person pointing out my mixing of first person and third person writing, I wrote the first chapter in first person and then decided that I wanted to write from each characters point of view. If you had noticed the DPOV and RPOV notes at the top of each section of the second chapter it might have been more obvious. **

**Thanks for all the encouragement everyone! I think I have an idea of where I'm heading with this story now but if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! PM me and I'll try and get back to you. I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night and I don't have a beta so please don't crucify me over any areas where it looks a little muddled language wise. **

**In terms of continuity I'll try my best but my memory span is at some points, the equivalent of a gold fishes.**

**Sorry for the long note here. I'll try not to make a habit of doing these!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. All characters belong to RM. :) **

**Without Further ado I give you Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

It was late in the afternoon as I set out for my run. Nothing but me, my running playlist and the beginnings of a pink sunset. It had been 2 days since our first regular meeting. I honestly had no idea why he was insisting on them when students weren't due to start classes for a week and a half. But, I did know that despite his less than hospitable demeanor I would still let him pounce on me, rip my clothes off and ravish me any time he pleased.

I began to push my pace in an attempt to banish these thoughts from my mind. 'It's only been two days for crying out loud!' my mind is screaming. This along with the niggling reminder buried in one of the far corners of my mind that I'd only been single for around 6 weeks.

I shuddered at the faint reminder of my failed relationship. I had truly(and stupidly) thought that Jesse was the one until I had decided to surprise him at his off-campus apartment only to find him in the throws of passion with none other than his sniveling little roommate Ralph. I was absolutely distraught. So in true Rose Hathaway style rather than show them my internal despair I decided to 'fuck shit up'. I trashed every square inch of his apartment before I left my parting shot. I keyed his 'precious' new convertible.

I guess it's safe to say that it was a messy separation.

It's probably also fair to say that I now have some minor trust issues.

Let's not even start on the mummy and daddy issues.

Oh yeah. Rosemarie Hathaway is a real catch.

After the whole 'my boyfriend forgot to tell me he was also passionately fucking his roommate' debacle, I decided to quit relationships again. To be honest, despite how devastated as I was at his little 'transgression,' I'm not really a relationship person. I never have been. Jesse and I got together because:

He was like sooooo hot.(in my mind I sounded like a 14 year girl discussing her first crush)

We both liked to party.

? ….I guess they were pretty much the only two reasons I had for dating him in the first place. Oh Dear.

'Way to go Rose, you've got stellar taste in men!' I remark to myself as I continue my rugged pace. A trait only further driven home by her insane attraction/overactive imagination when it comes to her irresistible new boss. I groaned and mentally scolded myself for having ended up right back where I started. Lusting after the hottest Russian world history lecturer/God on the planet. Oh yeah, did I mention he's russian?

If he weren't such a douchebag about 98% of the time(out of the 1 hour and 50 minutes I have actually spent with him) as well as being my boss, I would definitely date - no, fuck his brains out - in a heart beat.

I begin to slow myself down as I make my way up to the top of the hill I had been steadily climbing so I can stop and check out the view of the sunset. I couldn't stop to take the break in my run that I had grown accustomed to over the summer break though. Now that I was heading back to the 'real world' it was time to get fighting fit for athletics season. Being that theoretically I'm still counted as a student, not a teacher I am still able to participate in Athletics season. A fact that I was completely over-joyed by. Althletics was one of the very few things in my life where I did not feel one shred of doubt in my ability. It was probably also one of the main contributing factors in me even being considered, let alone accepted to any universities for study. I didn't exactly excel academically at high school. I guess you could call me a 'late bloomer' in that department…..

As I began my steady pace back down the hill again, I tried as hard as I could to pull my mind out of the gutter busying myself with a list of things I had going on in the next couple of weeks. Well I had the whole business of restraining myself from sexually assaulting my boss, a thought that I did not dwell upon lest my mind landed right back where it started in the gutter. I had Lissa's 22nd birthday coming up in a few weeks time, the whole business of being responsible for other student's grades and quality of education, the combined effort of avoiding both Jessie's continued calls and my mother's and finally, what will only end up being a somewhat traumatic(but probably sexually satisfying) visit from my high school friend Adrian Ivashkov who would be hear for the festivities surrounding Lissa's birthday.

This list of what seemed like never ending events and tasks seemed to do the trick of occupying me for most of my run back to my apartment. In fact, it did such a good job that I barely noticed the giant form approaching me from the left until I smashed right into it. I went crashing to the grass with a thump as I landed(not so gracefully might I add) on my butt.

'Owww!' I groaned quite loudly as I sat there slightly dumbstruck. I was giving my butt a good rub until I looked up to see just exactly who or what I had collided with. I froze as soon as I locked eyes with the bottomless chocolate brown eyes of none other than Dimitri Belikov.

If I thought seeing Dimitri dressed for class was hot, seeing him dressed for exercise was something completely different. Once again I felt that familiar sensation begin to awaken in my lower abdomen as I felt a very un-Rose-like blush begin to slowly darken my normally tan complexion.

From my spot on the ground I stare up at him taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. His shoulder length hair pulled back into a tight but somehow much messier pony tail than normal, I could see the outline of his rock hard sculpted muscles through his tight(but not skin tight) grey shirt accompanied by black jogging pants and runners. I felt like I was looking at 6ft7" worth of pure masculinity. It. Was. So. Unbelievably. Sexy.

I must have been staring for quite some time because suddenly I was pulled from my trance by his somewhat worried(but still sexy) voice calling my name. 'Rose? Rose! Are you ok?' he kept asking me repeatedly. All I managed in reply was some kind of unintelligible grunting sound. I actually wanted the ground to swallow me up at this point.

I pulled my earphones out of my ear and slowly tried to get up whilst my Butt screamed at me over the uncalled for impact of the initial fall. Seeing me wince, Dimitri bent down to help me up. I reveled in the familiar feeling of his skin as I felt a jolt through my body upon contact as I accepted his assistant in getting to my feet. After taking a small amount of time to wipe the grass and leaves of my butt I turned back to face the Towering God-like creature in front of me. I had not realized how close we were standing until now.

Once again I could feel his studying gaze on me. It made me feel both excited and slightly uncomfortable at the same time. Upon realising what I was wearing, the balance quickly teetered towards 'slightly uncomfortable' side of his gaze.

Let's just say that when I go for a run, the less clothing hanging in the breeze around me the better. I may as well have been standing there in my underwear. Seriously. God gave me a hot body and I had never had an issue with that. Ever. Until now.

I was wearing a white sports bra on the top half accompanied with a pair of black running shorts. That was it. I could feel my face begin to shift colours into a bright red as I stood there underneath his scrutinizing gaze. With the amount of thought and concentration he was putting into that stare I'm surprised I did either spontaneously combust or melt into a puddle of Rose scented goo I honestly have no idea how long we stood like that, it could have been seconds or it could have been years.

During this time I could feel that warmth in my abdomen continue to slowly work its way throughout some certain other erogenous zones in my body. I could still feel the his touch where he had helped me up. The only sound around us was our labored breathing, whether from exercise or something else would be for further analysis later. If I moved just a fraction closer…..

Suddenly the rustling of a nearby bush cut straight through the strange atmosphere that had started to ingulf the two of us. I finally managed to tear my eyes away from the depths of those delicious eyes, which in turn breaks his own train of thought as they both whip their heads over to the shrub curious as to the noise. After a little more rustling from the shrub, finally a white cat slinks out of its hiding place as it heads out into the quickly fading daylight.

Desperate to break the awkward silence or 'pregnant pause' as Christian/Fire Crotch(Lissa's Boyfriend) would refer to it as, I immediately blurt out the first thing that comes into my mind.

'Cats hate me.' I inwardly groaned at my complete and utter lack of social skills in that moment. This man made me feel like a socially awkward teenager all over again.

Considering my statement for a moment, Dimitri raises his left eyebrow in a somewhat quizzical manner as he mulls on what I have just offered for conversation. I decided that if there is one thing I must take away from his lectures, it will be the ability to do that eye brow thing. It's awesome. It's also a major turn on. The things this man does to me!

'I'm not really a cat person myself to be honest.' He offers in that silky accented voice of his.

I restrained myself from responding with any number of innuendos that flooded my mind begging to be spoken at this point and simply replied 'well that makes to of us then'. I was inwardly surprised at how sexy by voice had sounded as the words crossed my lips. I kept my cool though. Finally.

'Do you run through this area of the campus often _Roza_?'

'Yeah It's one of my obsessive hobbies. Do you run as well?' I filed away this whole '_Roza_' business away for analysis for later.

'Yeah it relaxes me. An old past time from my college days.'

I snort at this because its quite obvious that his 'college days' were really not that long ago. At the most he would be 28 and being that he has a PhD, he was probably studying for a really long time.

'And just how long ago was that Grandpa Belikov?' I shot at him with one of my maneater smiles.

He scoffs at my wit before he replies 'I'm 27, not 72 _Roza. _I could probably beat you in a race.' I see a playfulness dancing in his eyes with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I feel like I'm seeing a side of Dimitri I didn't know was there. I drop my Jaw surprised at his age. I know I didn't think he looked that old but looks can be deceiving alright.

'Yeah well I don't know if you've heard the rumors around here Old man Belikov but I'll clue you in. _I'm kind of a big deal on the track_._' _I say this in a sarcastic stage whisper sort of manner. Yeah. I'm flirting. What of it?

'Well then I guess one day we're going to have to see who the bigger star is aren't we?' He threw back playfully. I hadn't expected him to flirt back so I mentally start to file this surprising turn of events away for future analysis.

'I guess we will then.' I threw back with a bit of a flip of my ponytail. Just as he opened his mouth to throw out what I'm sure would have been either a playful insult or another piece of quick wit for me to marvel at, my phone starts to ring. This would have been slightly less embarrassing if my ring tone wasn't still set to 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha thanks to a prank by a certain 'fiery' individual. I made a mental note to give 'Sparky' (one of my many other affectionate names for the boy who has somehow managed to steal the heart of the fair maiden and my best friend Lissa) a dead arm next time I see him.

Trying to move on from the embarrassment of that particular moment I sighed as I looked down at the caller ID and hit ignore on what would have been yet another one of Jessie's calls in which he tried to convince me to come over and sort things out. I was very wary of Jessie these days as one second I would have an aggressive voicemail calling me a good for nothing whore but then I would have another one in which he's groveling and practically tripping over himself to try and get me back.

'You don't have to ignore to call because of me you know' Dimitri said frowning slightly.

'I wasn't I just didn't want to talk to that person right now. It's not always about you Mr Big Shot' I shot back at him. I sighed a little feeling as though Jessie's phone call had been the snap back to reality that I had been waiting for since that Stack I took after barreling into Dimitri. 'Well being that its dark I had better make my way back to my home before my roommate calls to report me a missing person.' I state in my 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Having picked up on my queue that the playful banter and nature of our exchange had died off, boring old Professor Belikov that I know but don't necessarily love appeared to have arrived back in the building. 'It is dark, I don't normally end up still running this late I suppose. Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment block Miss Hathaway?'

I almost laughed out loud at his use of my last name. Instead I made a noise somewhere between snorting and chuckling. 'Miss Hathaway? Really? Come on Dimitri cut the formalities. I think you and I both know that I can handle myself in terms of getting home in fact maybe I can walk you home?'

'Considering that fall earlier I would beg to differ on the whole protection basis but I won't force my company on you Rose. I guess I will see you tomorrow at 7:30 then'. Seeing the scowl on my face at his comment about my coordination, he starts to slowly turn in the other direction.

'Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Belikov. Sweet Dreams!' I put in the last bit as a joke and winked at him before flashing him one more of my maneater smiles as a parting shot. If He's going to put me through some kind of Temptation Hell then I might as well make it just as hot for him I reasoned in my mind.

I made my way back to the apartment with a bit of skip in my step. Although my mood felt a little lighter than when I had left for my walk, the feeling that something was a bit off kept nagging at the edges of my mind. To be safe I kept to the well lit areas making a mental note not to flirt with Dimitri after sunset. Despite these precautions I still couldn't shake this feeling that I was being following.

Once I reached my apartment I shoved that thought right to the bottom of the pile as I made my way inside making a beeline for the Shower.

After cleaning myself up, a light dinner with Lissa and unfortunately her stalker of a boyfriend Christian(I swear its almost like they're attached at the hips... if you get my drift...), I made my way under the covers in bed and drifted off whilst my mind continued to replay and analyze my casual run in(quite literally) with Dimitri today.

* * *

**I know a few of you were hoping that they'd 'get it on' in this chapter but it's coming soon. You'll just have to keep reading to find out...**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone here it is! I'm sorry it took so long. I was a little stuck with writing this one. I'm sorry for any typos - I had a fair bit of Christmas cheer(I got on the booze a bit) and I probably haven't been overly thorough with the proof reading. I know it feels like it moves slowly but I think there are some important things explained in this chapter. I hope every one had a merry christmas! I know I did! **

**Disclaimer: RM owns the characters not me. **

Chapter 4.

The morning of the first lecture.

RPOV.

I groaned into the side of my pillow as my new alarm - which Lissa had strategically placed on the other side of my bedroom in order for it to avoid meeting the same fate as several of its 'ancestors' - began to assault my eardrums. Having the desired effect though, I extracted myself from the cocoon I had fashioned out of my blankets in order to prevent the assault from continuing any longer.

After fighting the overwhelming urge to return to my sanctuary and resume the very realistic dream I had been enjoying involving a certain russian 'educator' and myself in some very 'educational' situations. This had become a nightly thing for me and after staring at the bed one more time and rubbing eyes, I trudged out of my room into the bathroom.

After my shower I carefully selected what I hoped looked like a nice outfit for my first day of class with Dimitri or 'Mr Belikov' as he had asked me to call him when around the students. I was wearing a black skirt which stopped mid thigh with grey ballet flats, a white scoop neck tshirt and a steel blue cardigan. Ok maybe it erred a little on the sexy side but last I checked it's not like there is a rule against teacher's looking hot. I decided to wear my hair up today rather than in it's usual wild cascade of waves hanging loose to add a bit of a 'professional' edge. I wanted the students to at least try to take me seriously.

As I was dressing my mind wandered over the last week of meetings with Dimitri. I mean sure we had gotten quite a bit of prep done and I felt pretty confident with the structure of the course content that he had gone through with me, but he was completely cold. I had almost put that accidental run in I'd had with him down to a one off event. It seemed that none of my usual charm or my wicked sense of humour could penetrate that perfectly chiseled wall of muscle.

Choosing to skip breakfast this morning - I was a little nervous and excited for my first class as part of the staff rather than as a student - I grabbed my bag with all the class materials and notes and made my way out of the apartment making a beeline towards the cafe and what I hoped was Lissa sitting with a steaming cup of coffee for me. True to her word, there she was in all her coffee possessing glory.

"You're a saint!" I cried as I grabbed the cup of liquid wonder from her. Not wanting to be late - in fact wanting to be early for my first class - I continued along my merry way towards class. Whilst I was lost to my thoughts or rather my fantasies about a certain Russian god, I had almost completely missed my phone ringing. Not even checking who was calling I answered my phone still a little preoccupied with my thoughts "Hello?"

"Rose is that you?"

I froze on the spot at the sound of the oh so familiar voice. whether it was out of shock or frustration at my own stupidity for not checking the caller ID first - something which I had become very well practiced at in order to avoid this particular person(and Jesse as well) - I just stood in the middle of campus looking completely stunned and probably slightly pissed off at upon registering that It was in fact Janine Hathaway on the phone.

Janine Hathaway, the woman who gave me life was on the phone and at this particular moment I had no desire to think of her as anything more than that. For that was where her relation to me ended as far as I was concerned.

"Oh Rose I'm so glad you've finally decided to talk to me! You're finally ready to move on from all this nonsense!"

This last sentence of hers triggered some serious rage somewhere inside of me and almost resulted in me throwing my phone against the ground in a violent fit of rage. Rather than let this woman reduce me to something resembling a screeching banshee, with trembling hands I made no sound as I ended the call. If there was anything I would absolutely not grant that woman, it was the luxury of having any kind of conversation with her daughter.

Apparently my mother believes that she can just pretend that she's a decent human being whenever she feels like it. By this, I mean when I started dating Jesse or should I say Jesse's money. Amongst other things that she had done to me over the years, this was in way not the most disgusting but the one which undoubtedly shattered all trust I could ever place in that woman.

"Hey Rose? You ok?"

Whipping my head in the direction of the question I see my friend Mason. He's looking at me with a wary look on his face. As my mind slowly registers that this is Mason and not my sad excuse of a mother, I attempt to wipe all evidence of these emotions from my face before I respond to his question. Sounding a little shaky I respond with a half smile and my usual brush off of my complicated home life issues before he offers to walk me the rest of the way to the lecture building.

Falling into step next to Mason I feel myself start to relax. I have always found it so easy to be around Mason having known him since my first year of high school. He was the awkwardly tall kid with flaming red hair and I was the chubby loner - that's right, mason and I were the subjects of what I like to call 'ugly duckling syndrome' - and being the two awkward kids in gym we got paired together. Now of course it's a completely different story. Mason happens to be one of the hottest eligible single men on campus with his boyish good looks and charm accompanied by flaming red hair and the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen and I - as I was told once - happened to be described as a goddess by most of the male student population. If we didn't behave like siblings we would be a match made in heaven according to most of our friends.

Aside from Lissa, Mason is the only other person with an all access pass to the life and times of Rose Hathaway which is why rather than press the matter he allowed me to just move on from this and leave it alone. After what he felt was an appropriate amount of time had passed, Mason cleverly reverted back to his charming and goofy self by pulling me into his grasp and giving me a playful rub on the head messing up my hair.

After wrestling with him for a short amount of time and then taking the time to repair the damage to my hair, I turn and give him a scowl before flashing one of my maneater smiles and then pulling him into a friendly hug. We went to playfully continue on our way to my first class when I turned and was pulled into the gaze of a very familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Rosie posie? what are you staring at?" Mason is crooning from behind me. Pulling me out of my trance and turning around to face him I playfully punch him in the arm before realising exactly whose eyes they were and pulling myself away from him to straighten myself up again.

"Roza?"

"Hi Professor Belikov, I decided I wanted to come in and spend some time getting the materials laid out for the students." As I was saying this I had a feeling I looked suspiciously like a teenager having been caught making out with their boyfriend or something. "I ran into my friend Mason on the way here and he decided to walk with me the rest of the way." frowning unsure as to why I emphasised that Mason was my friend, or why I even seemed to care that Dimitri had caught us goofing around which was pretty much normal behaviour for the two of us.

"Very nice to meet you Professor Belikov. Rose has mentioned you a few times, I might head off and let you two head off to get ready for your first day teaching all those bright-eyed first years. I'll talk to you later Rose." with one last cheeky pinch to my butt, Mason Skipped off in the other direction leaving Dimitri and I to head the remainder of the distance to the lecture theatre.

We continued in silence the rest of the way to the Lecture theatre with neither one of us willing to look directly at the other. It made me feel even more like a childish teenager! I felt like I had absolutely no idea what to say to him. WACK!

"Oomph"

We both sounded in unison. I couldn't believe it. I had done it again. I had walked head straight into his back and he had collided with the heavy door which leads into the Lecture theatre. By now Dimitri must think I am a disaster waiting to happen. The things this man did to me!

"Ouch" I cried. Unlike me, Dimitri swore in Russian - a sound which I catalogued away for later. Note to self: Dimitri speaking Russian is a MAJOR turn on. For the second time in my life I was left to stare up at a towering Russian god from the ground. This time he didn't seem quite so amused or playful.

"You're very clumsy aren't you? Can't you watch where you're going for once?" This time his words were snappy and clipped off. I could detect an unfamiliar undertone to the anger along with his normal frosty tone.

"I'm sorry! I have a lot of things on my mind this morning, it's not like I meant to bash into you." This time I had to help myself up from my spot on the ground.

"Let's just get this over with. I assume you bought all the lecture materials with you as we discussed."

"Yes I did" I replied with a hint of pride at my own organisational skills. "I'll start separating them into different categories once we get in there." Just as I was saying this Dimitri had unlocked the door and propped it open for us to head inside.

"Good I have some stuff to check over so i'll leave you to your own devices. Try not to trip over anything."

Smug Bastard.

"Don't worry Professor Belikov, I only make it a point to inconvenience smug russian academics so I think the desk is safe." I smiled at my own wit inwardly - I was back to my old self. for the next 25 minutes or so we continued in silence as we busied ourselves with various tasks. I made sure all the different handouts were separated and that I had an up to date roll for the students to sign. I was going to make it as hard as humanly possible for students to skip our lectures. I was bent over looking through my bag when the first students came through the door.

"Damn Hathaway, with assets like that you can mark my papers any time." I froze at the familiar voice and grimaced. Straightening up I came face to face with none other than Ralph. Ralph as in Jesse's best friend Ralph, I can't believe that I had forgotten he had failed a few subjects. Obviously he was filling in his timetable with what he felt would have been 'bludger-subjects'. Boy was he wrong about this one.

"And here I was thinking I would have no-one to fail this semester. Thank god for you Ralph!" I smirked at my own quip. I felt my blood run cold at what he had to say next.

"Don't forget Jesse."

"I'm sorry what?" surely I hadn't heard him correctly. He couldn't have been serious.

"Jesse. Remember him? You're former and most likely future lover? He's taking this class as well. He hasn't finished his required humanities units yet. His dad said he'll cut him off unless he finishes his Degree this semester.

"Oh hi there sweetie!" I heard his voice now. The same as ever except now instead of my heart beating a little faster when I heard it, my stomach did a flip and I felt a little nauseous. I used to love him calling me sweetie but now I found it repulsive.

"Just sit at the back you two I have enough to deal with without the two of you trying to mess with me right now. Unless what you have to say to me has something to do with World History then drop it."

"Oh Rosie, everything I have to say to you is about History but it's about _our_ History not this subject." He says in a sickly sweet voice.

"It can wait. I have absolutely nothing to say to you."I hissed in response. "Now I suggest you two either take the handouts and make your way to your seats right now or you can sign up for another subject." I hoped with all my might that they would take the second option but of course that was absolutely ridiculous for me to even consider that they might. I openly scowled as they sniggered and made their way to their seats, although not before they made a point of taking each handout and quite a display of signing their names on the Roll. I made a note to always check all future subject roll sheets prior to the first class for the rest of my life.

Dimitri of course had missed this entire exchange as he had stepped out to the bathroom while they had come in. The rest of the students had started to file in along with Dimitri just as Jesse and Ralph had reached their seats.

"Ok Miss Hathaway I hope you're ready for this."

I swear Dimitri had just winked at me as he had said that before he made his way over to his computer to start the lecture. I was obviously hallucinating, I tore my eyes away and immediately came into contact with the once adorable but now menacing eyes of Jesse. If at all possible, in the last 10 minutes my life had just gotten a lot more complicated. Fantastic.

* * *

**Hmm This will make for an interesting first semester for Rose won't it? Why does she hate her mother so much? all will be revealed...eventually. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone it's my second post in one day! I hope you like it :) again just like all my other chapters so far it's un-beta'd so try to keep that in mind. I hope you're all enjoying your christmas break and Boxing day. So far mine has consisted of Pleasing you guys, lots of booze and the Boxing day Test Match. I'm Australia. I heart Cricket . :)**

**Disclaimer: RM owns all Characters. I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 5. **

**3rd week of Semester**

DPOV

I yawned as I stretched out on the floor of my apartment after my run. I had upped my quota of exercise to deal with my now almost non-existent control. My entire being was almost completely invaded by thoughts of Rose. As I stretched I thought back over the last few weeks. In some weeks it felt like time had gone slowly but in other I felt like time had almost gotten away from me. It was strange that the time which had passed so quickly was the time that I had spent with Rose.

The first week of classes had been such a long one and I was glad to see the back end of it. Now I had the weekend to spend time away from Roza. "You mean Rose" I mentally scolded myself. If my urges had my way she would be my Roza I silently mused as I thought about her wild hair and her curvy but Athletic body.

I had tried hard to avoid running into her again whilst out for my runs. I didn't think I could control myself if she got that close to me wearing that little clothing again. Of course that didn't mean that I had simply stopped running, I just made sure to keep an eye out so as not to cross her path. A small part of me felt like I was following her but a large part of me also felt that this was mostly for my own preservation. I had a feeling that perhaps the university frowned upon student/teacher relationships. Part of me kept telling me that theoretically she wasn't my student and I wasn't even supervising her PhD - I had felt that she needed a more qualified supervisor than myself - However no matter how many different ways I reasoned it, I was still her supervisor for the next semester at the very least and I could in no way take advantage of her in that way.

I had tried to be as professional as possible with her. Unlike me, Rose had been as witty and alluring as ever. Once you got past her stunning looks and her personality, people would be astounded at the mind that lay within for she was an incredibly intelligent girl. I could see this in her preparation for the meetings. Although perhaps a little flustered and 'Devil may care' in demeanor in some ways, she has never been at a loss for an answer when asked with a question in regards to either the course content or the break up of material and our tutorial loads. There were a few points where she had answered questions that I had yet to even ask her out loud although I don't think that she herself has noticed this. It's almost like her mind is exactly in tune with mine.

All these things made it near impossible for me to resist her and I'm almost at my breaking point. She's haunted my every thought almost with her body, her smile and her personality. Despite all this there were moments when I saw her and I felt like I could see pain or vulnerability deep within her. Sometimes it was in her eyes or just in the way she was standing or her facial expression. A Part of me longed to wrap her up in my arms and whisper to her words of comfort and protection. I wanted to take her away from any of that.

But someone else had that job. Mason. My mind wandered back to that morning when I had seen the two of them. At first I had smiled at Roza's happiness and the look of complete freedom on their faces. It had then occurred to me that she was acting awfully intimate with the boy she was with. They were mock wrestling and cuddling. He was all over her and she didn't care at all. It was clear that they meant a lot to each other. Jealousy erupted within me almost immediately upon seeing them together in this way. She was MY Roza and only I should touch her like that.

As I realised this was not the case and that she in fact was allowed to behave that way with anyone she liked, her eyes locked with mine for a split second before she turned around again to face her partner. Wanting to break up this little playtime I had then interrupted the two of them before walking the rest of the way to class with Roza leaving the boy to skip off Goofily in the opposite direction.

Since then I had tried unbelievably hard to distance myself from the vixen. Outside of our meetings and the lectures and my running, I taught separate tutorials to her and tried to stay out of her way as much as possible. Tonight I was relieved to finally be going out for the evening with my good friend Tasha. I was glad to be able to do something outside of Work and thinking bout Ro-Rose.

After Showering I dressed in some dark blue jeans, a snug-fitting white T-shirt and a Grey Blazer. Tonight Tasha was taking me out to celebrate her Nephew Christian's girlfriend's Birthday. Although I hadn't been keen on the idea initially, eventually Tasha's begging and nagging had worn me down enough to say yes. Tasha had been a few years ahead of me at school but as soon as she'd turned 22 upon finishing her degree, she had been thrown head first into the task of caring for her 12 year old Nephew Christian after his parents had died in a car accident car of a drunken truck driver.

I had huge respect for her in that matter having taken this in her stride whilst she too had been fighting her own battles. When Tasha was 20 she had been walking home late from a night class when she had been mugged and assaulted. The mugger had left her with both mental and physical scars to remind her of the attack. Not only had he severely beaten and then sexually assaulted her but before leaving he had been sure to leave a mark on the side of her face so she would never forget him. Her face was nor marred by a large scar on one of her cheeks. Sick Bastard.

Despite all this Tasha was one of the brightest and Bubbliest people I know. She was also still one of the most beautiful. Not once had I ever seen her back down from a battle. We had even tried making a go of it at one point and dated for a while but we both felt that we were better as friends and had left it at that. I was excited to see her having not seen her for several weeks.

As I heard her knock on my door I excitedly opened the door before pulling her into a hug. "Tasha!" I cried. "I haven't seen you in weeks, how are you?" I took in her appearance after this. I had to admit that for a 32 year old she looked in good shape.

"now, now Dimka don't get too excited. I'm good but you're right it has been a while since we last saw each other. Don't ever let it go for this long again." she replied sternly before breaking into a playful smile. "Come on we had better get going we don't want to keep Christian and his lovely Lissa the birthday girl waiting."

"So her name's Lissa? That's good I couldn't remember her name and I was starting to feel bad for attending a nameless girl's birthday party. Speaking of the boy wonder, how is Christian doing at the moment?" I queried.

"Oh Christians good. He's as sarcastic and charming as ever these days. I'd almost go as far as to say that he's gotten even more sarcastic since meeting Lissa but I can't figure out why because she's an absolute darling and he never acts like that around her. She must have tamed the beast within - al least temporarily."

I smiled as Tasha continued to regale me with tales of Christian. I generally saw christian around once or twice a year, an occurrence which had started just after his parents death. Under the care of Tasha, Christian had grown into a respectable albeit sarcastic and slightly pessimistic young man. Honestly I couldn't blame him for being a pessimist though. Considering he had lost his parents and all that his Aunt had been through before he had come to live with her I couldn't believe he had grown up this nicely at all.

"Well if this girl can tame the beast then she must be a sight to behold." I mused.

"She really is. She's an absolutely stunning girl alright. It seems that she's had it almost as tough as christian though considering she also lost her parents. When she was 14 her and her best friend along with her parents and older brother were in a car accident. Her parents died instantly and her brother and best friend were left in pretty bad shape after the accident. She was the only one uninjured. Christian said it nearly destroyed her and damn near would of if those two hadn't pulled through. Her brother Andre and her Best friend should be there tonight. We'd better get going now come on!"

At that we both headed out the door and on our way to the party.

Of course I would have most definitely stayed home if I'd known exactly who that best friend Tasha had referred to was.

* * *

RPOV

Lissa's Party.

I was having fun alright. Tonight was my best friend-no my sister Vasilissa Dragomir's birthday. At the start of the night Lissa had said that she wanted to be responsible. Not if I had anything to do with it she wouldn't. I felt like I had run a marathon since classes had started and I was determined we were both going to let loose tonight.

Between avoiding Dimitri - the forbidden fruit, my mother - the rotten fruit, Jesse the over-ripe fruit and my share of Dimitri's class load not to mention my PhD load, I was feeling pretty tired these days. As I dropped Lissa - who I think was danced out for the time being at least down at her table I felt a familiar arm snake around my waist. I smiled before turning around to face the handsome face of none other than Andre Dragomir.

"Well hello there handsome," I stretched up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Fancy meeting you here," He responded in much the same way before dragging me onto the dance floor.

If Andre and I hadn't known each other in a carnal way, you could say that we were like Brother and Sister. But we did. We knew each other in several carnal ways. When Andre was 18 and I was 16 - two years after the crash which had taken his parents lives we had run into each other at a school party. Being rebellious as usual I was flirting with him as usual and Andre, being his handsome charming self flirted back only this time our mutual flirting - which had been a present undercurrent in their relationship over a year prior - led to some mutually awesome making out which ultimately led to some mutually consensual and mind blowing sex.

Now the important thing to know about this is that this has not led to us ever pursuing a romantic relationship - we both know that a romance would never make either of us happy - It did however, lead to us happily pursuing a friendship with a few benefits on the side. A Friendship which continued right up until I started 'Dating' Jesse. If I think about it now I'd have to say Jesse was quite similar to Andre but lacked all the finesse. He was like a cheap knock off. Why I hadn't realised this until now I'll never now but I'll be sure not to make that mistake again.

Right now I'd say that given I was now a 'free agent' again, Andre was looking for something of a mutually beneficial nature tonight. It was something that given my current situation of perpetual sexual frustration, I was quite happy to benefit from. I sighed in pleasure at the feeling of Andre's hands exploring my curves. I smiled as I mentally congratulated myself on my flawless outfit tonight. I had gone with a form fitting black dress which stopped mid thigh, with a ruffle at the waist accompanied with cream 5 inch wedges. I had allowed my hair to fall into its regular cascades down my back with a gold locket and a touch of make up.

I allowed myself to fall into rhythm with Andre and with my eyes closed, I was in a dreamlike state until I was suddenly pulled out of it by a very familiar sounding voice. Opening my eyes I turn around to see Tasha and her friend. The issue of course was that her friend happened to be Dimitri. Dimitri who had just seen me basically grinding against Andre.

Crap.

* * *

**2 posts in one day! My Christmas gift to you all! Who knows I might aim for a third... ;)**

**How did you all feel about the Andre/Rose thing? I thought it would be a little different - I know it doesn't fit in with the books and before you ask, No Tasha is not going to be a bitch in this story. I honestly don't know why she always has to be a bitch in everyone's stories. She just has issues. Please Read and Review. All CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. :) **

**No flames please, it's Christmas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone here is chapter 6! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to RM. Only the Plot belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

RPOV

So here I was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking like a flabbergasted fish. Of all the places in all the world and of all the people's parties to go to, he had come to Lissa's. I wonder if the Universe is playing some kind of sick joke on me. I cast that thought away immediately, if it was a sick joke of some kind, Dimitri would most definitely be dressed in some kind of ridiculous suit professing his undying love for me. Instead he was standing next to Christian's Aunt Tasha dressed like the Russian god he is.

Before I knew it I was being pulled over to where they were standing by Andre who obviously, not wanting to seem rude had decided to say hi to Tasha and to meet Dimitri.

"Tasha!" Andre exclaimed before giving her a bear hug. We had actually known Tasha and Christian since before Lissa and Christian had started dating it was just that Lissa hadn't realised that Christian was her 'catch' until several years later.

"Andre! Rose! How lovely to see you both!" at this Tasha pulls us both into a hug.

"Hi Tasha" I respond not taking my eyes away from Dimitri.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me introduce you all, Dimitri this is Andre and -"

"_Roz-_Rose" he finished for her not taking his eyes away from me at all.

"You two have met already?" Andre seemed confused by Dimitri's interruption.

"I'm Dimitri's teaching assistant this semester. It's part of the requirements for my PhD." I clarified for both Tasha and Andre, tearing my eyes away from Dimitri's penetrating stare.

"Oh how wonderful Rose! I had no idea that you had decided to go ahead with it! Let me know if you need any guidance, I know I was nearly pulling my hair out towards the end of my first PhD semester." Tasha beamed at me almost like a proud mother.

"Thanks Tasha, that's a very comforting thought rest assured I'll be sure to take you up on that offer at some point." I half-heartedly joked in an attempt to break the mounting tension in the room. Taking this as the time to head off and spend some time with his sister, Andre along with Tasha and Dimitri went to head over to Christian and Lissa at the main table. I on the other hand decided to head to the bar. I was going to need a lot more alcohol in my system to make it through this evening. Dimitri's entrance this evening had been like a cold bucket of water drenching my mood this evening.

Once I made my way to the bar, I managed to order myself a shot of tequila. In my rush I didn't even think about the the salt and lemon until after I'd downed it. I groaned upon finishing it silently cursing Dimitri for reducing me to this kind of mess. He really did manage to reduce me to a blubbering teenager at times.

I suddenly started to get that eery feeling of being watched again. It was a feeling that had becoming more and more common of late to the point where I had concluded that I was seriously losing it and that it was nothing. Brushing it off I made my way towards the bathroom to freshen up and try to gather some semblance of my wit and nerves before facing the object of my desires again.

As I made my way into the bathroom I took a deep breath as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I double checked my hotness factor - in my opinion it was probably about a 12 out of 10 - before readjusting my dress and running my hands through my hair. "Come on Rose you can do this" I said to my reflection in the mirror giving myself a pep talk of sorts. All I had to do was try to steer clear of Dimitri for the rest of the evening.

Having renewed my confidence of sorts, I made my way out of the bathroom and started to head back over to Lissa and Christian. On my way there I heard my name being called.

"Oi Rose! Get over here!"

Turning to see who was yelling for me my face broke into a goofy smile as I saw my good friend Eddie Castille standing with Mason having obviously arrived whilst I was freaking out over my boss coming to my friends birthday party. I all but ran over to those two in my haste to have something to keep my sexual fantasies from running amuck in my head.

"Eddie!" I cried as I pulled him into a body binding hug. "Where have you been? I've missed you."

"Oh Rose, I only left for 6 weeks. I had to visit my family you know?" He said before realising what he had said. Family was never my favourite subject so people generally avoided the topic when I was around. I didn't have a fairy tale childhood. Janine and her scumbag boyfriend made sure of that.

Not wanting Eddie to feel like he had just ruined the mood I quickly brushed it off "Well don't leave us for that long again. Mason became almost insufferable while you were gone, he was like a lost puppy with no one to play with." I joked before doing an imitation of a moping puppy.

"Hey I did not!" he cried. "Besides I had you to play with me," he winked as he finished his sentence. Realising he had that look in his eye - the one he gets before he's about to mess with me - I started slowly backing towards Eddie again.

"Oh no you don't little miss Rosie!" Mason called in a sing song voice. Before I knew what was happening he was tickling me and I was squealing like a pig. Thank goodness people couldn't hear me over the music.

"Masooon Ssstop ittttt!" I tried to say through the laughing and squealing. When he finally relented I was panting and trying to catch my breath again. "Thanks 'Dude' now I'm going to have to go and straighten up in the bathroom again. You are so dead when I get back," I warned. As he had been a little over enthusiastic in his tickle monster behaviour I really did need to go and fix my hair in the bathroom.

After fixing my hair and double checking my Dress was clinging to me in all the right places rather than the wrong ones, I went to leave and head back to Lissa this time. This time however, as I left the Bathroom I was immediately pushed up against the wall by someone with some serious muscle. I almost screamed in surprise until I realised who it was.

I was been pressed up against the wall by Dimitri.

Oh. My. God.

While I took a moment to register this fact, my body began to react to his closeness. I could feel electric pulses emanating from where his hands gripped my Biceps and I could smell his amazing cologne which invaded my every sense. I could feel my heart start to increase in speed as I locked eyes with him. His eyes were almost black with lust and I could see that my presence was clearly affecting him just as much as it affected me.

Suddenly all his behaviour made sense. I had always wondered why he was acting like such a douchebag towards me and now I knew. He was trying to stay away from me, he was just as attracted to me as I was to him.

"_Roza,_" he says my name like it's the most wondrous name in the universe.

"Dimitri"

I could smell a trace of some kind of spirit on his breath as he spoke my name. The way he said it caused shivers of anticipation to run down my back. Suddenly his hands were tracing up and down my arms, moving to my shoulders and then to my neck.

"Oh _Roza _you have no idea the things you do to me," he continues.

Ok at this point I'll admit that there was not a whole lot of rational thinking on my part. Right now though, I decide to justify my actions by citing intoxication as a factor. I think you and I both know though that Alcohol played no part in what I chose to say next.

"Maybe you should show me then." I replied attempting to seem as cool as possible. What happened next left me absolutely stunned.

Before I could get out anything else I was suddenly pressed against the wall sandwiched between Dimitri's tall frame of muscle and the wall of the club as his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

DPOV

As Tasha and I walked into the club we made sure we had drinks before we headed over to where Christian and his girlfriend Lissa were sitting to greet the two of them. I had to admit, Christian had really found a catch in Lissa who I could tell was an extraordinarily lovely girl even from the way she greeted us.

After talking for several minutes to Lissa and Christian I noticed Lissa rolling her eyes and then Christian making a fake gagging sound before muttering about someone getting a room and walking away.

Slightly confused, Tasha and I turned around to find out what those two had been referring to. When I realised who it was I nearly dropped my drink all over the floor. About 10 metres away from us on the Dance floor pressed up against some random guy was Rose.

My Rose.

In that instant I felt like the world was playing some kind of sick joke on me. I even tried to convince myself that I was just seeing things until she turned around to fully face me. My God she was amazing.

Watching the her dance partner's hands all over her body did something to me on the inside. It felt like an animal inside my chest had broken free of its bindings and it took all of my strength not to run over to them and claim _Roza_ as my own before carrying her away. I tried to focus my mind on anything else as her dance partner started to pull her over to us.

"Tasha!" the man exclaimed before giving her a bear hug.

"Andre! Rose! How lovely to see you both!" at this Tasha pulls both of them into a hug.

"Hi Tasha" comes from Rose. I hadn't realised Rose knew Tasha. As my mind started put the pieces of the puzzle together, I finally reached the conclusion that Rose must be the best friend that from the accident that Tasha had told me about earlier. If at all possible, I just became further enamoured with the exotic beauty standing in front of me. She was returning my stare whole-heartedly obviously as surprised by this turn of even as I am.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" exclaims Tasha. "Let me introduce you all, Dimitri this is Andre and -"

"_Roz-_Rose" I finished for her without thinking, not taking my eyes away from Rose's gaze for a moment.

"You two have met already?" Andre interjects.

"I'm Dimitri's teaching assistant this semester. It's part of the requirements for my PhD." Rose Clarifies for both Tasha and Andre, choosing this moment to break her eye contact with me.

I honestly have no idea what was said after this as all my attention from this point onwards was put towards not walking over to Rose and giving into my lust for her. I was extraordinarily thankful when she parted ways with the three of us to head to the bar as I was sure that if it had been any longer, my resolve would have snapped in two.

I tried to continue enjoying Tasha's company and talking with Andre which despite my distaste for his wandering hands I found to be quite insightful and under any other circumstance, I would hold a great deal of respect for the 24 year old. I could tell despite his interests in 'dancing' if thats what you call it with _Roza_, he had obviously stepped up and taken the reigns when his parents died when he was only 16.

However despite my attempts to draw my mind away from Rose, I found it impossible. Thoughts of her had invaded every corner of my mind and I felt like I was about to explode. Politely excusing myself I made my way first to the bar in order to get another drink or in this case three, to hopefully ease the tension which I immediately knocked back much to the shock of the bartender.

"Sir that was Russian Vodka! You'll be lucky if you can walk later!" he cried in shock. I just stared back at him, the ghost of a smirk on my face before responding "You'd be surprised what us Russian's can handle," before I turned around and made my way over to the bathroom.

Once there I washed my face and looked in the mirror. My skin felt tight on my face, almost like any sudden movement would cause it to split apart and I felt like my heart was pounding at a million miles a minute. I made the decision that I had to tell Tasha I was unwell and head home early.

After deciding that I didn't want to risk seeing Rose again, I chose to text Tasha and to make my way to the exit. I barely made it out of the bathroom before it happened.

I saw her.

She had barely made her way out of the female bathroom but I immediately knew it was her from the tell-tale mane of stunning dark brown hair. In that moment my resolve all but crumbled. Before my mind had even begun to process what was happening I was on her. I pinned her up against the wall holding on to her biceps.

I stared deep into her eyes as I noticed her breathing had become laboured as she stilled in my hold. I could feel that electric current running between us. The very same one I've felt every time I've touched her whether it was her knocking into me, the brush of her hand as she hands me a piece of paper or the time I pulled her up from her fall whilst out running. I began to feather my hands up and down her arms before moving them slowly up to her neck.

"_Roza_" I breathed out.

"Dimitri" she responds, her voice husky with desire.

"Oh _Roza _you have no idea the things you do to me," I finally admit to her. If I hadn't already broken my resolve I'm almost certain what she said next most definitely would have.

"Maybe you should show me then." She offers in that seductive voice of hers.

This line washes away any semblance of will power I may have had away and in the next moment my lips are crashing to hers.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all liked it. I'm hoping chapter 7 is going to get a little steamy if you get what I mean... ;)**

**Don't forget to Review! I would love to hear your ideas. I want to add Abe and Adrian into the story at some point but I'm not sure how just yet. **

**My updates may get a little sporadic for the next few weeks as I'm flying to Italy tomorrow for some study for uni. I'm still going to try and keep writing for you guys though! **

**Have a Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
